newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Kids' WB
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia See also: Kids' WB Specials This article lists some of the shows originally seen on Kids' WB from the block launch in 1995 until it was discontinued in 2008. Contents show by Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Televisionedit * Animaniacs (1995–2000)1 * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2003) * The Batman (2004–2008) * Batman Beyond (1999–2001) * Batman: The Animated Series (1995–1999) * Bugs N' Daffy (1996–1999) * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–2000) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–2006) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996–1997) * Detention (1999–2001) * Freakazoid! (1995–1997) * Histeria! (1998–2001) * Johnny Test (2005–2008) * Krypto the Superdog (2006–2007) * Legion of Super Heroes (2006–2008) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2005) * The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997–2000) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998)1 * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998–1999) * Road Rovers (1996–1997) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) * Static Shock (2000–2005) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002, now on Boomerang) * Taz-Mania (1995–1996) * Teen Titans (2003–2008) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995–1996) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1997–2000) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006–2008, currently on Boomerang) * Waynehead (1996–1997) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) (formerly on Boomerang) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2007) * The Zeta Project (2001–2002) From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studiosedit * Codename: Kids Next Door (2004) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005, formerly on Boomerang) * The Powerpuff Girls (2002) * Samurai Jack (2001-2008) * Johnny Bravo (1997-2008) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2008) * Cow & Chicken (1997-2008) From Hanna-Barberaedit * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Captain Planet (1997–1998) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2002) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (now on Boomerang) Animeedit * Astro Boy (2004) * Beyblade (2002) * Cardcaptors (2000–2001) * Dragon Ball Z (2001) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2005) * Pokémon (1999–2006) (now on Disney XD, reruns from 2002 and new episodes from 2006 to 2017 on Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (2001) * Spider Riders (2006–2007) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2006) * Viewtiful Joe (2005–2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001–2006) (was on Vortexx until September 27, 2014 and on Cartoon Network from 2002 to 2009) Miscellaneousedit * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998) * Channel Umptee-3 (1997–1998) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001–2003) (was on Vortexx until September 27, 2014) * Da Boom Crew (2004–2005) * Earthworm Jim (1995–1997)1 * Eon Kid (2007–2008) * Freddy Aguilar The Show (2000–2007) * Generation O! (2000–2001) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000–2005) * The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) * Magi-Nation (2007–2008) * Max Steel (2000–2002) * Men in Black: The Series (1997–2001) * Monster Allergy (2006-2007) * The Mummy (2001–2003) * The Nightmare Room (2001–2002) * Phantom Investigators (2002) * Rescue Heroes (2001–2003) (now on Qubo) * Skunk Fu! (2007–2008) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) (was on Vortexx until September 27, 2014) * Will and Dewitt (2007–2008) * World of Quest (2008) * X-Men: Evolution (2000–2003)